Feel The Wraith
by danmol
Summary: Lucas is abducted by the Black Cross from Evernight, and Bianca is one angry wraith, what lengths will she take to get him back? Will Lucas survive with the Black Cross knowing so much of what he has become? Or will she lose him forever? Plz read & review
1. Chapter 1

**Hey fanfictioners! This is my our first story for Evernight, and we really hope you enjoy it, the first chapter is short and it might not seem like much, but we have a great plot lined up and we are really hoping you will like it! So please please read, it would mean a lot. And remember to review and tell us what you think about it, and it gives up the boost to start writing again. Thankyou.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Bianca's POV.**

I lay in bed tangled up in my covers restless unable to get comfy, not that I needed to, since well I can't sleep…literally. The people who knew I was a wraith was well, my parents, Balthazar, Lucas, Vic, Ranulf and the other wraiths, and probably a lot of other people, well I say people I mean vampires.

I settled on staring up at the ceiling playing the events over in my mind constantly. I was to angry, upset, frustrated and well every other emotion that sucked to have when you wanted to get a good night sleep. How could things have got out of control? Lucas was abducted, well I say abducted; does it really count if it was his mother and her gang of numb skulls? To get him away from the bloodsucker, because 'who knows what she has done to you' I scoffed, I'm not even a blo-…vampire. The main thing was he was gone, and my parents don't really even care, because they want me to be the perfect daughter, there still not so happy me being a wraith an all instead of a vampire, but I am, so they have to get over it.

I rolled over in my bed so I was facing my roommate who was sound asleep, Raquel, she on the other hand didn't know I was wraith or even knew the existence of vampires. I really didn't want to wake her up, and the whole-I'm-angry-as-hell didn't really help the-I-have-to-be-quiet situation. The only reason I'm even in the room, is because she would freak out if she had anyone else, so I had lie here and pretend to sleep every night, plus I kind of felt like a guardian angel to her, I owed her that much.

Lucas though, what am I going to do? I clenched my jaw, until it started to hurt, anything so I didn't cry, but I guess pain kind of helps the tears to flow, so that probably wasn't a good idea. Flashbacks slammed into my mind, only making me feel worse, making me angrier and angrier. Lucas fighting off four members of the black cross who were forcing him into the back of their black van, I couldn't even help him, because I had at three on me, Balthazar had his own fight as so did everyone else. I felt so guilty I should have tried harder! Lucas was bashed over the head with a baseball bat and thrown in the van, and he yelled my name in distress, but I couldn't get to him, and then he was gone, to their hid out. I balled my hands in fists, why couldn't they leave him alone, Kate had abandoned him, when she found out I was half vampire which was more than half a year ago, why the sudden urgency to get him back? I took a deep breath.

Balthazar had talked me into going back to my room which took him a while, so we didn't worry Raquel or tip her off something was wrong, but now I feel stupid and weak I backed down, who had more at stake here? Her or my Boyfriend? He was the one who had un-human like abilities from when I was half vampire and bit him, and now he is with the Black cross…the vampire hunters, which really isn't the best place to be. Balthazar said we'd break him out after we had a full proof plan, but then I might be too late, who knew how long what would take! My parents had obviously agreed to the leave-him-there-longer idea. He could be hurt or dead by now. I felt my throat began to close up; I couldn't let that happen… ever, and I wasn't about to tempt fate. I can't just lie here and do nothing for the time being! It looks like I'm going to have to get him myself; the black cross won't know what's hit them, since they prepared for a vampire attack, but never an angry wraith. So let's show them bitches what I'm made of.

**Thankyou for reading, we really hope you liked it, so why don't you drop us a review telling us what you think? It would really mean a lot, so get your fingers typing! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey fanfictioners! Thank you for reading, it means a lot I really hope you like this story, and please check out the others we have written! **

**Bianca's POV.**

I kicked the covers off in sheer frustration, feeling my anger rise up within me urging me to plot scheming revenge. I pushed myself up into a sitting position then closed my eyes taking a deep calming breath and clenched my teeth hard. I began to form a plan while I frantically grabbed some black clothes and shoes trying to not wake sleeping Raquel up, pulling them on violently. I got to my knees and pulled the red box I have stored under my bed which included some essential things in case of an emergency, I rummaged though quickly until I found a flash light and checked to see if it worked, I waved the light around the room for a few seconds to make sure it wasn't going to die straight away, it didn't thank god! I tip-toed to the bedroom door, stupidly standing on all the creaky floor boards as I did, taking another deep breath much shakier this time, struggling to control my urge to just run out making as much noise as I wanted breaking everything that stood in my way.

I grabbed the door handle lightly and pushed down opening the door slowly trying to be quiet, a loud yearning sound ripped from the door hinges, I swore under my breath. Raquel slurred in her sleep and tossed restlessly and turned frantically like she was in a nightmare before calming down and slipping back into a peaceful sleep again, which I was thankful for.

I poked my head around the door slowly, listening intensively, footsteps echoed around the creepy corridors, so that obviously wasn't the way I was going to sneak out. Especially without being caught, it was most likely Mum who was patrolling tonight, and trust me that's the last person I want to get caught by. Talk about interrogation, it's nothing compared to my mother's! Then I would have to face Balthazar who wouldn't be too impressed, and be hurt I broke his trust, he cannot find out I'm going to get Lucas myself. To make matters so much better, it's not like I could just turn into a Wraith either, well I could but not without alerting people as I went with the damn frost that follows me around, that's when they will know something was wrong.

After a short while of debating with myself, I decided to take the bedroom window as my escaping route, which wasn't my cleverest idea I've ever had in all honesty, I knocked over the bedside lamp when I was lifting myself up on the window ceil, which surprisingly didn't wake Raquel up, I mean jeez that girl can sleep. I hiked my leg over and dangled it out the window, then swung my other over, getting my balance, I peered down to the ground and a feeling of dread washed over me, and a heavy sense of dizziness. I should have thought this through a little better...we're on the top floor. I gripped the frame of the window and closed my eyes, trying to convince myself that I would be fine, which I tell you wasn't going to well; I could most likely die in my human form! But it was for Lucas, and he needed me, and at that note, I jumped.

**Please Review! And tell us what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey fanfictioners! Thank you for reading so far, it really means a lot to us and we really hope you like this story, and please check out the others we have written! :D And remember to Review! :D**

**We do not own anything! The shame! **

I was flying through the air recklessly, feeling the wind violently flash past my face and body. Everything suddenly went in slow motion, like in the movies, in the last minutes of your life, and you really seemed to take everything in for the first time, and I would have, if I wasn't feeling so panic-stricken, I really should have thought this through more! What good would I do If I was Dead...Properly dead! I tried to stay upright and land on my feet, which could potentially break my legs, but it was better than my neck, but I spun uncontrollably unable to stop or prevent the way I would land. My hair whirled around my face and it felt like little whips on my sensitive skin, slashing me, I let the flash light slip from my shaking hands, I felt like my breath was being stolen away from me, and I couldn't get it back, and I was slowly slipping into darkness.

I bit my lip and clenched my fists, tensed my body, squeezed my eyes shut tight and refused to let myself scream; instead I fell through the darkness, in silence, alone and in terror, waiting to feel the hard painful ground, damn Gravity.

"I love you Lucas" I whispered into the eerie night.

I hit something, and grunted as I felt the impact; my head snapped back which hurt like hell but I lifted it up slowly, making sure it wasn't just going to randomly snap off. Relief, Confusion, puzzlement all flooded over me as I realised I never hit the ground. Instead, I fell hard, straight into strong muscular arms; my vision was cloudy as a tried to focus. I took in a few gasped panicky breaths while blinking a few times trying to regain my sight.

"I knew I couldn't trust you" A low husky voice remarked. I was startled, and my heart skipped a beat as panic creped in.

"Uh I..." I trailed off, mostly because I didn't have an excuse, not just because I was still trying to get my breath back which was coming in deep ragged gasps. I looked up to the mysterious person who had caught me, Balthazar. I sighed trying to calm myself, then swung my shaking arms around his neck and squeezed, burying my face into his broad chest and breathed in his familiar scent. "Balthazar" I breathed.

"I should catch your more often" He chuckled. I wacked his chest playfully and laughed."Are you hurt?" he asked suddenly concerned, I shook my head and then he put me down so my feet touched the ground, but had a strong hold of my waist in case I suddenly lost balance. "Now careful" he warned, I nodded.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded stubbornly.

"Making sure you don't do something stupid" He looked at me then and the Window I jumped from "Good thing I got here when I did" he exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah, Uh, Thanks for that" I muttered, he nodded.

"Don't make a habit of it" He scolded.

"Sorry" I murmured and smiled sheepishly. I looked around to check that no one else was here, it was clear, thank god.

"Nice Outfit" he scanned me. I Beamed and then checked myself over.

"How did you know to catch me?" I questioned, realising how did he know I was even going to leave out the Window.

He released my waist and bend down and grabbed the flash light, "I was just having a cigarette out the window when I saw you were shining this around your room" He passed me the flash light, "And then I knew you were going to escape, so I came after you"

"But how did you _know _to catch me?" I asked again with my hands on my hips.

"I didn't, it was a chance to see you leaning out the window when I was coming to the building, I never thought you were going to jump though" He admitted.

"So you were watching my room?" I asked.

"Yes" He said blankly.

"You saved my life" I remarked.

"I did" He said with a smile playing on his lips.

"Thank you" I said again and hugged him feeling another wash of relief, he hugged my back and I felt him un-tense.

"Come on, we're going to get caught if we keep standing here" He let me go and started walking through the trees and turned and stared at me, "What's your plan then?" he asked. "Must be a good one if you disobeyed me and your parents"

"Don't talk to me like a Child" I said stubbornly. He lifted an eyebrow up and I realised how old he really was compared to me, Looks can be deceiving I reminded myself. "And I couldn't help it, I wasn't going to sit there and do nothing!"

"Plan?" He asked again.

"Not get caught" I replied and caught up to him, then carried on walking with him, falling in step.

"Besides that... and that didn't go so well" He replied.

"Break Lucas out" I said obviously, "I haven't really planned much more then that" I admitted.

"Great..." He muttered and kicked a twig. Suddenly there was a call in the darkness followed by a blinding white light scanning the grounds.

"There!" A voice yelled angrily.

"That's our cue" Balthazar yelled and grabbed my hand and ran for the front gate. "Be a wraith!" He yelled breathlessly. I carried on running feeling the presence of people, well vampires coming closer. "I'm faster than you; I will meet you at the stream, Now Bianca!" I never bothered trying to argue, I grabbed the bracelet and quickly fiddled with the clasp until it opened, and then I shoved it into Balthazar's hand forcefully just before I dissolved into the Night.

**Thankyou for reading! We really hoped you liked it! Please Please Review, It means so much to us! So tell us what you think! :D Thankyou!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy Fanfictioners! Really pleased that you are reading our story, it really means a lot! And reviewing as well! That's what makes us write!**

**And we just want to say a big Thank you to Rebecca for her review! :D So THANKYOU! Haha (:**

**Right, we will shush now and let you read... And remember to review and tell us what you think about it! Thanks!**

Nothing was connected to me anymore as I drifted upwards, don't get me wrong, I knew the difference between the earth and the sky; it just didn't apply to me when I was a wraith, Gravity didn't exist to me and have this hold over me, I was free. It was kind of weird as a wraith, I felt hollow and completely empty, I couldn't feel my heartbeat or even my pulse, that should be beating violently by now, I don't even have limbs! So I couldn't blink or talk for that matter as I didn't have a mouth, I was just a milky blue gray haze that didn't take a recognizable form, and I was as light as a feather. I just floated around, which sounds strange, but I can't explain it any other way, I could see the view below me though and luckily there were no windows or glass that I could fog up as I drifted around.

I noticed that there were 3 vampires that were on our tail just a minute ago, my dad, Mrs. Bethany and Mr Yee. I thought I recognized the voices that were shouting in the distance, they were stood just outside the school gates, trying to get a plan together, to figure out who had escaped and how we were able to get away so quick without being caught, or leaving a trace of which way we went. I guess Balthazar had a lot of experience of covering his tracks, and well I couldn't leave any...as I was practically air outside.

As I waved though the air towards the stream feeling like I was a part of the wind I finally got a glimpse of Balthazar crouched with his hands resting on his knees breathing hard. Bless him. I stayed over head unnoticed as I watched over Balthazar for a moment.

I then discovered that Balthazar had dropped my Bracelet on the rock behind him, knowing I couldn't solidify without it. I wrapped myself around it and willed myself to be solid, and suddenly I felt all my limps being dragged back together, locking in place, taking my form.

"You should have packed in smoking centuries ago" I smirked, as Balthazar jumped at my sudden materialization appearance behind him. He whirled around to face me, looking even whiter than normal although he did look slightly impressed as usual as no one can ever sneak up on him, or a Vampire for that matter, so that brings me great satisfaction.

"Jeez, A little warning would help!" Balthazar yelled smiling. "Smoking isn't the problem" He looked disgustedly at the stream "that is." Damn, I forgot how hard it is for a vampire to be near running water, I remember when I had to cross it when I was a vampire, and trust me, it was the worst feeling possible, it felt as if I'd been slammed into a mini coma, It made me feel deeply disturbed and unbelievably uncomfortable like I couldn't function properly and my brain just pounded violently in my skull, that's something I don't miss as a Wraith. "I never thought about this problem" he admitted looking defeated.

"We've got to hurry though; my dad, Mrs. Bethany and Mr Yee were the ones chasing us, I don't know how far they are behind us, Hurry up and Jump! I don't have time for this!" I yelled, being totally selfish to the fact Balthazar had stayed up to watch over me, saved my life, every second he helped me the more trouble he would be in, and now he was going through a great deal of discomfort because of the running water. I suck. "Sorry Balthazar" I apologised.

"It's okay" He mumbled his voice trembling from the effect of the running water. Balthazar was staring content on the stream, his hands balled into fists at the side of him shaking viciously, his forehead starting to show droplets of bitter sweat. He was determined. I sighed, and grabbed his hand to try and comfort him, and immediately I got these weird vibes all up my arms, giving me Goosebumps and making me flinch at the random rush, and I all of a sudden became a little lightheaded and dizzy, I looked at Balthazar and he looked completely un-phased, although he did un-tense...just for a second. I couldn't have imagined it could I? I mean he had to of felt it! God I need to fade out for a while soon, I'm totally not getting enough 'sleep'. I immediately let go of his hand after I finished ranting in my head.

In that instant Balthazar surged forwards and leaped into the air, and not an exaggeration or anything, but it was like watching Spiderman...without the camera tricks that is. He landed gracefully on the other side of the stream with a smug grin on his face.

"what the-?" I asked looking utterly shocking, how did he do that? I thought he wasn't able to do it; oh things so don't make sense anymore, things just went from being somewhat normal to completely weird.

"Just needed a little help" Balthazar smiled from across the stream, and I jogged over the bridge just a little to the right. He needed a little help?

"Okay, 2 things, if you were able to cross...why go all spider dude and jump over instead of just running over the bridge, and what do you mean 'just needed a little help?" I asked eyeing him, and at that moment, Balthazar looked uncomfortable, and pushed some leaves with his foot, which I didn't think was possible...it was Balthazar, he was so charming and confident and did I ever mention he is old...not that he looks it, but he shouldn't look uncomfortable.

"I uh, well I mean" he shook his head and recollected his thoughts and said "nothing" then smiled sheepishly at me.

"What is it?" I questioned, feeling extremely interested in what he knows that I don't. What was he keeping from me? Balthazar just stared at me blankly; it was completely silent expect for the crickets that were out, I never said anything until I felt the silence was going to make me insane. So I asked a question that was in the back of my mind "Balthazar, did you feel...something before when I touched you?" silence. "You did, didn't you?" again, silence. "I'm not imagining it, you felt it too, what was it?"

"Nothing, come on, we need to get going, they will catch us up if we don't hurry, and it's no good us standing around, we need to make a plan" and at that he walked away. Now I knew there was something wrong, he knew something, and he didn't want me to know, and I wasn't one who was that easy to let a secret slide.

**Thankyou for reading! What do you think of the weird vibes? Hmm. **

**Please REVIEW and tell us what you think, its keeps us writing! Thankyou again! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy Fanfictioners! Really pleased that you are still reading our story, it really means a lot! And reviewing as well! That's what makes us write!**

We'd like to say a thank you to 'Iloveteamswiterzerland' for the honest review, we understand you may find it a little confusing, but it's a different plot and twist, and we're sorry we never made it clear that Lucas didn't have the bracelet from the start. Thanks for reading :D

Anyways, so here goes, hope you like it :D 

Balthazar and I walked through the old eerie woods keeping our distance from one another since that incident, I don't think awkward would even some up half of what it were like, you could cut the tension with a knife, it was that thick. I tried to ignore the irritating urge to press the subject on the vibe I got, which I now knew he felt it too, no matter how old he was, he couldn't lie to me and not get caught.

I took in the scenery around me as a distraction but it was just murky and pitch-dark, all I could see was the shadows after shadows of trees through the misty fog, so instead I looked up at the stars that glistened in the night sky, if only Lucas could share this beautiful experience with me... minus the awkwardness of course.

Throughout the everlasting bundle of trees, the autumn leaves cracked under my light footing why owls hooted to the stars and the moon shone a ghostly light in between the branches why creatures scurried around the musty floor. Balthazar cleared his throat which snapped my thoughts back to reality.

"Sooo, I uh, I have plan" He announced.

I paused for a minute before answering "Go on", I was thrilled he came up with something, but on the other hand, he knew something I didn't...and I don't like that.

"I know a guy" He said seriously. "We don't have weapons, but he does..."

"Let's get goi-"I began feeling more hopeful about the situation, I grabbed Balthazar's hand and tugged already eager feeling that familiar buzz but Balthazar cut me off pulling his hand free and raising both his hands.

"Whoa whoa whoa, before you get way over your head...He hates wraiths" he looked at me sympathetically dropping his hands, "one took his sister, he's a vampire now, and he has sworn his life to make sure that all wraiths are well...dead" he ran his hand through his messy hair, "you can't come is what I'm getting at"

"What? Why?" I demanded, if he thinks I'm not going with him he has another thing coming that's for sure!

"He'll kill you, and I'm not taking that risk, not with you" he said looking at the ground, I instantly felt washed with emotion, a bit taken back...he's not taking that risk...not with me?

"But we are not all like them!" I moaned, "And I can take him on if I needed to!"

"No, listen to me for this once, do not come, do not follow me, do not go and try and find Lucas yourself. Lucas can't lose you, and I can't lose you Bianca" he grasped my shoulders and looked me dead in the eye; "I just can't" he took a deep breath and let me go. "Do you understand?"

Thoughts, schemes, plans all ran through my head about how I could follow him, How I could confront this guy but then his words crept into my mind _I can't lose you Bianca, I just can't_. Arrh Hell. I nodded with a look of defeat that was most likely going to be etched on my face for a while with made Balthazar chuckle.

"Good" He smiled.

"What am I supposed to do now Mr Bright ideas?" I put my hands on my hips and pouted. "Stand in the middle of nowhere" I waved my hands around me "Get in touch with my nature side?"

"Not necessarily, I have something you can do" he smirked which gave me an uneasy feeling.

"Well that doesn't sound very tempting judging by the look on your face"

"It's not meant to be" He chortled "and you're not going to like it"

"Well this just gets better and better" I muttered.

**Thankyou so much for reading! It really means alot, and all reviews are much appreciated! Be as brutal or as nice as you like, we really just want to know what you think! So Please Review! Thankyou! :D **


End file.
